Marian, Don't
by Changer of Stories
Summary: And then I saw Marian's hand reach to the hilt of the sword...And as Marian's hand pulled the sword two words escaped my lips. Marian, don't. But she didn't hear me. The main events of the finale seen through the eyes of another outlaw, another friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Robin Hood. I'm only writing about it because I need to get this out of my system.

**Marian, Don't**

Kalila. I felt like shouting that word a hundred times whenever Much would say something. Not that I don't love the guy, I do, but sometimes he talks about the most boring things like rabbit stew and squirrels tasting like chicken. Which they don't by the way. . . they just don't.

I was hysterical with laughter that I tried so hard to suppress when Djaq and Will finally said they loved each other. I admit I shed a happy tear when they finally kissed. It was so sweet.

I rejoiced with internal celebration when Allan returned and everyone got along again. I liked how he was amazed at how we switched the pigeons.

I liked the king. I think he was a good looking man and it was wonderful to see Carter again. He is such a great person.

Getting strung up in the desert wasn't fun at all. One of the things that made me a bit sad was when Will apologized to Djaq. She wouldn't have stayed in England even if you buried her a hundred feet underground. She loves Will too much.

Having Marian show up in the distance gave us hope and I was amazed when Djaq shouted "God be praised!" And then Will said Allah. Either way, according to Much, God loved them. Right up until Allan identified the Sheriff and Much claimed there wasn't a God. But Marian still was a nice addition to our group. May as well die together. I shed a few tears when they started to exchange vows. I only wish I could have handed Robin my mother's ring.

Then when Carter showed up I actually kissed him I was so happy. He didn't seem to mind, he actually kissed me back for a minute.

Then we went and protected the king. I was already on my horse when Marian said Robin needed us. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that bird boy can use help every once in a while. But Marian idolized him, and I didn't want to crush her thoughts about him.

My heart wrenched into a thousand pieces when I saw Carter die. I'm so glad I kissed him before the end. Then I saw the king get shot and I started running for Robin. And that's when I saw Marian stand her ground against Gisbourne unarmed and fed up with his constant goal to marry her. I heard her tell him she loved Robin and that she was going to marry him. And I don't know how, but I knew what was coming so I yelled for Robin, but we were too late.

I saw the sword run through her thin body and I ran at full speed towards along with the others. I completely forgot about the king, it was Marian I was worried about. The gambler from Germany or wherever was right. . . England was in debt to Marian.

Luckily, the king was alright, but I still didn't care. The look on Djaq's face told the whole story. This was one stab wound Marian wouldn't recover from. And then Robin and Marian started to take their vows. . . again. Tears were pouring down my face as I walked over and handed my mother's ring to someone, I can't remember who. But they understood and handed the ring to Robin who shot me a look of thanks. I was too upset to reply with any sort of gesture.

And then I saw Marian's hand reach to the hilt of the sword. I supposed everyone but Robin did, he was too busy kissing her and spending their last seconds as man and wife. Theirs was the shortest marriage.

And as Marian's hand pulled the sword two words escaped my lips.

"Marian, don't." But she didn't hear me. She gave a cry of pain as she pulled the sword out and I was reminded again of why I respected her. I never would have done that, not even in my wildest dreams.

Everyone started crying again, especially Robin who managed to kiss her good bye before the life left her. England owed it's life to Marian. We owed our lives to Marian.

She was buried beneath the sand instead of in her husband's arms in English soil. Will and Djaq decided to stay in the Holy Land, I didn't mind, I just wanted Marian back and so did everyone else. We returned to England, Robin, Much, Allan, John, and I. It was so different without Marian. It seemed like life could never continue like it had before. And it didn't

_Behold the Lady Marian_

_Brave, bold, and kind_

_Lady of Locksley_

_Keeper of an outlaw's heart_

_The beauty that saved England_

_By sacrificing her own life_

_Bitter tears we all shall weep_

_Until we see thee again_

I cried out to her, told her not to pull the sword out. I was telling her to live a little longer. Be a wife for two more minutes. But she didn't hear me. And if she did, she didn't listen.

"Marian, don't." I repeat in my mind. Something tells me she did hear. Something tells me, I wasn't the only one who said it.

AN: I had to get this out of my system, so what do you think? Better than the first version? I saw I had a lot of hits so I decided to make it better. Lucy Griffith, Marian's actor, did sign on for the third season so we will be seeing Marian again. How they pull it off, I don't know, but they do. Please review and tell me what you think.

Changer


End file.
